Unexpected
by Japanese Dolphin
Summary: "I wish he could understand that I never wanted to hurt him. I never wanted any of this to happen. We were amazing and now… it is all gone…" Karofsky had always slushied Damian but now what? Karoian and new couples along the way? Rated T for well...
1. After the Slushie

_Present day_

_I wish he could understand that I never wanted to hurt him. I never wanted any of this to happen. We were amazing and now… it is all gone…_

_One week ago_

Damian's POV

Walking down the halls I made sure to look out for Karofsky. I always checked to make sure if he was there. He was the number one 'slushier' at the school and I had personal experience with getting slushied.

_Cold _

I never wanted to feel that again…ever… Since I was in Glee club, I was promised a slushie _every day_ but as long as I could avoid Karofsky I was save… Or so I thought…

As third period ended and I headed to the cafeteria, a little less cautious than usual. My mind was wondering over everything that was on my mind then _BAM!_ I got one to the back of the head and heard cruel laughter.

"Hey glee boy!" The shouts came from one of the other foot ball players. A freshman instead of the usual senior. As he ran past me I recognized him from a few of my classes and made a mental note to avoid him in the future.

I ran to the nearest bathroom (which happened to be in the locker room) to clean off. I examined myself in the mirror and realized that the back of my clothes were red, from my neck to the knees of my jeans.

_Well this is fantastic!_ I could even make my thoughts sarcastic and I peeled the shirt off of my back making a mental note to get my PE shirt out of my locker. I filled up the sink with water as I rubbed some soap into the red stain. It was at this moment that Karofsky walked in. I was terrified as I slowly started to walk to the opposite side of the room from the door. Not even grabbing my shirt.

Karofsky's POV

It has been about a week or two since I have slushied a one of those glee geeks. I didn't really want to anymore I mean really? They were so used to it that they always had another _New Dorkections_ dweeb with them at all times. There was no more fun in it.

Coach had told us that we could use the weight room during lunch so I went straight to the locker room, sure that it would be empty, and heard running water in the bathroom.

_What the…_

Unsure, I went to the bathroom and saw one of the newest dorks. Damian, backing away from the door but something was different. He wasn't wearing a shirt. My eyes darted to his chest then at the sink that was almost starting to over flow with red water and his shirt.

I leaned against the door way, glaring into the clear water blue of Damian's eyes.

_Wait, what? Why do I care about his eyes?_

I had kissed Kurt last year, sure, but I am not gay, that I am sure of. Even Santana had started thinking that I am gay because I was staring at Kurt's…Okay _sigh_ maybe I am gay?

_No!_

The thoughts were ruining my ability to think and I was still leaning against the door frame… Staring into those eyes…

Damian's POV

I was standing against the wall terrified for minutes but it felt like hours. Karofsky was just standing there…Glaring at me.

Once I noticed the sink over flowing I was tempted to grab my shirt and run but something stopped me… Karofsky wasn't glaring at me anymore… He was looking me up and down which made me a bit uncomfortable and I started blushing slightly.

After another minute I had to speak up.

"Umm, Karofsky?" I really don't like the look that he is giving me now. It started off cruel but now…it was scary. Karofsky looked like he..._wanted me_…

He took a step away from the door towards me, then another, and another. I was still frozen, unable to come up with a way out.

The hazel eyes that I first saw when I was petrified had darkened and were now focused on me. A shiver went through my body as the football player was only half a step away from our bodies being pressed against each other.

_Why can't someone walk in here and notice what is happening?_

Not even five seconds had gone by in the time that Karofsky had crossed the room and kissed me… I don't know what most people say about their first kiss but I doubt that most of them get it from the school bully. Trying to pull away he only pulled me in tighter.

His large warm hands were running up and down my back. He pushed me up against the wall roughly. When he started to pull away I felt relieved but he just took off his shirt and pushed me.

I wish I could say that I hated it and spent the whole time trying to pull away but since the later was impossible what choice did I have? I put my hands on his chest running them around on his abs.

My breath was shaky as Dave snaked his tongue into my mouth. Now pressing my body into his I put my hands onto his head, messing up his incredibly short hair.

The bell rang and I started to pull away but Dave just started kissing my neck.

"W-What if so-someone sees ughh," I moaned loudly as Karofsky found the spot between my neck and collar bone and started sucking on it. He hummed into the spot and I moaned again. "Dave, Dave, st-stop." I pushed him away at the shoulders and he finally listened.

He backed away and nearly growled, "No one finds out about this. Got me?"

I nodded my head as fast as I could.

"Good," just as he was almost at the door he turned around, "Oh, and we aren't done here." He left and I just stood there. Now realizing that the water had started flooding the room I turned off the faucet and left, holding my still stained and soaking wet shirt. I walked out of the locker room, forgetting to put my shirt on and got a lot of stares.

_What are they staring at?_ Then Kurt walked up to me.

"Damian," he sighed that _oh you __**so**__need some fashion tips_ sigh. "While you have a good body and an excellent figure, you might want to save the shirtless act for the beach." He then patted me on my bare shoulder and left. Now running back to the locker room to grab my PE shirt the bell rang.

_You are kidding me!_

I got even more stares as I ran into the locker room with no shirt and quickly put my dripping wet one in and pulled my spare shirt on.

_Well, while I am here I might as well change my pants._ Now taking off my jeans and pulling on the loose ones.

Once I got changed completely I ran to class…which was on the other side of the school…

_This can't be happening_!

Out of breath, I stumbled into class tripping over my feet. The class was laughing as I took my seat.

_Well, I never saw that happening_


	2. All Guys

**OKAY! Well, people seem to like this story so the show must go on! (Well, story) I am sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the first one but please R&R!**

Damian's POV

After everyone finished laughing at the fact that I was in my gym clothes the class continued but I didn't hear a thing.

_Karofsky kissed me!_

I know that I am not completely strait but I never thought that that meant that I am gay, only bisexual or something. Being terrified of the giant football player since moving from Ireland and now this… it is just too much to handle so instead of listening to the teacher drown on about what ever subject I am in I zone out.

Once the bell rings that signals that forth period is over I look down at my note book and notice a bunch of little hearts are drawn in it and at some point I started drawing the hearts on my hand. _Oh well, it's not like anyone is going to notice_. When I walk out of class I am met by Kurt.

"So, you aren't too sad about not being able to walk around shirtless then?" He was laughing but then I realized that Kurt was the only openly gay kid at the school.

I pushed him into the class room behind him, which happened to be the always empty astronomy class room and grabbed his shoulders. The look he gave me was of sheer terror so I just spit out what I had to tell him.

"I'm gay." This got Kurt's attention away from being frightened. "Well, I think I might be."

"Okay…" He waited for me to say something but I just couldn't tell him about Dave… Then he hugged me. Holding his slender body felt…good. It felt nice being this close with a guy.

But then a thought made me pull away. "I thought that you were dating Blaine?" Kurt just chuckled.

"I am, and I am not going to cheat on him with you if that is what you are thinking. I just know what it feels like to be going through this kind of stuff and I know that you need someone to stand beside you."

I don't know what I had thought to accomplish by forcing Kurt in here but now I am glad that I did. Just as Kurt was leaving I grabbed his shoulder. "Kurt there is something I have to tell you but I was told to never tell anyone."

"What is it?" His voice had concern in it. Not hidden under toughness or covered up by sorrow but it sounded as if he actually cared for me, that he wanted to make sure that I am okay.

"Dav…Karofsky…He kissed me… And I liked it… A lot…" I can feel my face burning, probably looking as red as the slushie. Now I know that I just signed my own death note by telling Kurt about this. "Please…please don't tell anyone." I am so emotional that my eyes start tearing up and it is harder to form sentences. "I-I just don't k-know w-what to d-do." Kurt's hand is placed on my shoulder as my head is buried in my hands. After a minute I look up at the sweet faced boy. "Please, please help me," the plea sounds cheesy but I mean it 110%. "Please…"

Kurt takes one of my hands and pulls it away from my face and pulls me up with it. He is taller than I am by an inch or two so I have to look up at him slightly as he cups my cheek. "Don't worry; I will help you through this. There is no need to cry." He hands me a tissue on the teacher's desk and once my eyes are dry he goes back to his upbeat/dry humor voice. "Come on, I am sure you were late to last period thanks to the whole shirt thing, better to not be late for your next class."

He pulled me out of the room but let go of my hand as soon as his head was out the door. _A bit rude maybe?_ Then I realized that he was doing it for my good, for my safety, so the whole school wouldn't know that I was…am gay.

Once we reached my class Kurt said in a normal voice, "See you in Glee?"

"Definitely." The one thing that I know is that now I will need friends who won't judge me because of my sexuality. "Thank god for glee," are the last words that escape my lips before I enter class.

Karofsky's POV

_What were you thinking! _My head is pounding at the thought of seeing Damian so vulnerable then so willing to make out with me. I have to admit that it was way better than kissing Kurt; Damian went for it because he knew that I held all of the power. _He would have gone all the way if I had wanted him to_ STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!

_You are not gay! _But as usual that little voice went off in the back of his head _but you like kissing boys…_ My mind is so crowded that I just skip the rest of my classes and go home.

I lay down in my bed for an hour or so before I decided to go online.

_Damian Mcginty is online_

The first name, and one of the only names, on the list of online friends. Trying to ignore the little square picture of Damian laughing I heard a little beep. Looking down I see that I have one new message from no other than the little dweeb.

Damian (2:35pm): Hey, listen. Can we…umm…do something on Saturday? My place?

Of course, I knew it. The little glee boy wants to go all the way.

Karofsky (2:36pm): What's in it for me?

Damian (2:36pm): You will see…

Karofsky (2:38pm): Fine, I will be at your place. But if anyone else knows then I will make sure that you don't see the light of day again.

Damian's POV 

"Are you sure that this is a good idea Kurt?" Going online on my phone to see if anyone else was on was a mistake. _Dave Karofsky is online. _I can't leave the small page quick enough as Kurt grabs my phone and starts typing in some words. A minute later he hands me my phone back.

"What did you do!" Re-reading everything that he had said with Karofsky I can't help but wonder who is going to come to my funeral. "Why did you do this! I still want to be alive on Sunday and I don't want to do what you implied!"

"Relax and leave this up to me." I hated it when Kurt uses that tone, it means that you will never know what will happen… and it is my life he is messing with!

"You can wipe that shocked look off of your face and just rrrreeelllaaxxx." He walked away and yelled back at me. "You coming? We still have glee club rehearsal!"

I hate him sometimes, "Coming!"


End file.
